Vasti Danan nee Damar
Vasti Danan nee Damar is one of the Cybelean daughters of Legate Damar who has more invested in the fantasy world of her books than in reality. She is sweet and known to be a lot like her mother Gweni and sister Gwen. After a shot gun marriage to a Legate because she was pregnant, she was left a widow and inlove with her step-son. They soon married after an elaborate plan to hide their initial affair. Background Information In 2399, Vasti's mother died of an ectopic pregnancy while carrying her brother Taro Damar. Some time later, her father Corat married her step-mother Afon. Vasti has never had a strong relationship with her parents and was actually the result of Corat going into the past and getting Questa pregnant. When Corat and his son Kegen returned to the future, neither remembered Vasti. This may account for some of her strained relationship. Like the others, she was devastated when her mother died and did not bond with her step-mother. Vasti has a close relationship with her brother Aarix. After the death of her husband, she lived with Aarix and his family for some time to get on her feet. Through this bond, she often seeks him out for advice and trusts his judgement. Like the other Cybeleans, Vasti has a unique ability - She is able to touch an object and see it's history through clairsentience. While this is not a technique she uses often and can control when it does/does not happen she has used it in the past to help her family and to snoop. Personal Life Amel S'Teph (2408-Current) - Vasti met her lover when she was held as a hostage on Romulus. As her guard, Amel was central to looking after her but then later helped her escape when it became known he was working for the resistance. Because of her abilities, she formed a bond with him and they later had sex, getting her pregnant. Vasti has hidden this from her husband Fren. They have two children together. Previous Spouse(s) Jorgu Danan Vasti met her late husband, Jorgu Danan, when she started to volunteer for the Ministry of Trade. Convinced that she would have to find a husband soon because of her species and age, she was swept up in the romance of her novels. Thinking they were true to real life, she started a love affair with her boss, Legate Danan. One thing led to the other and on New Years they had sex, getting her pregnant. When her father and siblings found out, Jorgu was beaten and forced to marry her (though Vasti was never aware of this). She struggled with her co-wives Chasama Danan and Esda Danan until her husbands death from Yarmin Fel Syndrome. She later divorced her co-wives in Feb, 2406. They have two children together. Fren Danan While married, Fren Danan, Vasti's step-son has taken an interest in her. When the tension broke, the two started to have an affair. Mostly sexual, they were almost caught by Fren's mother and Vasti's co-wife Chasama. Convincing the woman nothing was going on, Vasti soon pulled back from the elicit relationship. Upon another affair, she conceived and her husband died before she gave birth. Sometime later she and Fren plotted a way to get married and fooled the family into thinking it was done out of spite to keep her children Danan's. They have one child together. Children Vasti has two children from Jorgu Danan including Cersei Danan and Daenerys Danan. Both are currently missing and not in Vasti's life. Please see links for more information. Vasti has one child from Fren Danan named Alissa Danan. She was conceived while she was still married to Fren's father. Please see link for more information. Vasti has two children from Amel S'teph including Stephani Danan and Ameli S'Teph. They were conceived while she was a captive on Romulus. Please see links for more information. NOTE: Vasti had many step-children from her marriage to Jorgu, however they are all older than her and she has a strained relationship, at best, with any of them. When her husband died (their father), she eventually remarried to Fren (their brother) making them all her brother/sister-in-laws. They include: Fren Danan (2360), Darian Danan (2361), Tassani Danan (2365) and Lirian Danan (2370); via Chasama and Arlissa Danan (2368), Eauden Danan (2368) and Zeeda Danan (2368); via Esda. Career and Education Having graduated highschool, Vasti took general etiquette classes to boost her homemaker skills. She has a vast interest in Cardassian literature and has taken some courses at the University of Cardassia, but has yet to officially enroll. Cybelean Abilities While Vasti was known to be able to touch an object and read its aura/history (who made it, how it was made, who used it and the emotions felt at the time), this ability was undermined when she was captured by the Romulans in 2408. As they experimented on her and a combination of stress, Vasti developed the ability to control electricity and magnetism. These abilities are connected to her emotions and often out of control. 1 Vasti Danan nee Damar Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cybelean Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:Second Generation 3 Questa Damar Category:March Category:2384 Category:All Characters